


Night

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [7]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Small nighttime musings
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Collections: Dream Dust





	Night

Seiji was a warm, comforting, yet unfamiliar presence under his shoulder. 

That was hardly surprising. They’d never slept together before. 

Again, Anubisu found himself reflecting on how strong Seiji was. He was unbothered in his sleep even with Anubisu lying half on top of him, pinning him to the futon beneath them. His broad back rose in slow, steady breaths and he didn’t twitch at all when Anubisu moved his head and his hair tickled the back of his neck. 

He ran a wondering hand down Seiji’s hip and thigh, marveling on the feel of relaxed muscle. He’d spent himself just a few hours ago between Seiji’s clenched thighs, coating him with his seed. That and the press of their bodies had been all Seiji - his _lover_ \- had needed to come. 

Strong _and_ sensitive. 

It was still confusing to think of the feelings he had for Seiji. He’d never felt like this towards anyone before. There has never been regular dreams of physical intimacy or simply being together. He hadn’t craved being in someone’s presence like this before, nor felt so secure standing at someone’s side. 

Seiji’s eyes darted towards him when he joined him and there was always - **always** \- a flash of joy in his pale eyes. (Specifically, a slight widening of his eyes before the barest hint of a crinkle at the corners appeared. Sometimes, Seiji’s _mouth_ quirked for a fraction of a second. Given the extreme control Seiji exerted over himself, these small cues were like seeing Mt. Fuji erupt.)

Anubisu had even let Seiji work himself between _his_ thighs. Not while he lay on his back, of course. Even as caught up in the moment as he’s been, Anubisu hadn’t lost all sense (or dark memories). No, they’d laid together on their sides so Anubisu could help guide Seiji with a hand on the small of his back. His lover had moved with untamed enthusiasm at first before learning better how to find and maintain a steady rhythm. He’d come quickly then helped Anubisu find his own, second, release with a calloused hand and long, lingering kisses. 

And now they slept. Still on Rajura’s futon, as it had worked out. Anubisu had roused slightly when the other Masho had entered the room and heard his irritated, under the breath murmur that the room “smells like a bordello”. The single eyed glare had burned into Anubisu when Rajura retrieved Anubisu’s futon and stalked out. 

Well. Rajura’s annoyance and condescendence was hardly new. Anubisu would just have to do his best to shield Seiji from the worst of it. He hadn’t done anything deserving of Rajura’s ire. And really… Anubisu liked protecting Seiji. 

He stroked his lover’s side again, and this time Seiji stirred. Muscles flex briefly and several sleepy sounds slipped out. Shifting beneath as best his could beneath Anubisu, Seiji ended up curled up on his side and pressed back against him. His backside was in tantalizingly close proximity to Anubisu’s nether regions. 

“All right?” Seiji mumbled. 

“Yes. Fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm.”

Seiji’s breath deeped and steadied once again. Anubisu kept his arm wrapped around his waist and focused on just _feeling_ his lover lying next to him. 

His lover. 

Korin no Seiji of the Date Clan. 

Such nonsense his life has become that he was willingly, _happily_ bedding his direct opposite, the scion of those who had slaughtered his clan.

But that was long ago and remembered only because of Anubisu’s unnatural long life and the Date Clan’s diligence in keeping records. Seiji had only known about it because of his grandfather’s diligence in ensuring his descendents read the clan’s history. And even then, it had taken time for the memory to surface. 

Ah well. It was all in a past that should be forgotten. Anubisu had more important concerns. Such as whether he was awake enough to enjoy grinding against Seiji’s tempting backside or slipping between his legs again. 

He experimentally rocked his hips forward some, eyes falling closed… 

Then realized his body had gone slack and he didn’t remember when that had happened. 

Too tired, it seemed. 

Briefly tightening his hold on Seiji, Anubisu relaxed and let himself drift off...


End file.
